


Best Friends

by yeosangel



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: but tubbo is there for him, it's just them being best friends, tommy gets hate comments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosangel/pseuds/yeosangel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Best Friends

Tommy loves streaming so much but sometimes there are situations where he’d rather not stream. Yet he feels obligated to do it after the meeting with Dream on the DSMP. Tommy is getting so much hate at the moment and normally he can cope with it but this time it’s too overwhelming for him. Even tho he blocked Twitter of his PC he still sees the messages he gets on Instagram and in the Twitch chat. He’s a kid, he can’t handle this at all even if he’s all tough on cam but off cam Tommy is just a normal 16 year old boy.

He’s thinking about texting Wilbur to kinda distract him but decides against it because Tommy doesn’t wanna bother the other male. That’s another thing about off-cam Tommy, he thinks he bothers everyone around him even if that’s like the most ridiculous thing ever. Everybody loves Tommy he just doesn’t realize it.  
All Tommy wants to do is talk to Tubbo, that always helps him when he’s feeling down but the older one isn’t available at the moment cause he’s spending time with his family, He can’t blame him, due to the streaming a lot of time gets wasted so they can’t spend a lot of time with their families.

He sees another comment saying that Tommy is just very annoying and shouldn’t be that big of a Twitch streamer, that he doesn’t deserve it. And it destroys him, he didn’t choose to become that well known in the Minecraft world. He’s just streaming because it makes him happy and it’s fun.  
He just wants to cry, he cannot handle these many hate comments. He decides to text Tubbo, just to rant a bit. He doesn’t expect the older boy to call him right after he texts him, he just wants to tell someone his feelings at the moment  
.   
“Hey Tubs, I again got a lot of hate comments and honestly I just need to vent because I got no one else I can talk to”  
“Sorry for the spam..”  
“Its just really exhausting for me at the moment”  
“I just wanna be a normal 16 year old boy sometimes….”  
“The hate comments are really bad right now especially surrounding my posture and I don’t know what to do…”  
“And honestly I’m so close to stop streaming for a few weeks and only upload on youtube.”  
A few minutes after he sent the messages he sees that Tubbo already read it and started typing. But a text never came instead he saw that Tubbo was online on Discord and a call window pops up. He accepts the call and Tubbo starts talking immediately . 

“Hey Tommy are you okay?”   
‘No not really it just gets in my head sometimes and I never know what to do about it.’  
“If you ever feel like this please call me okay? No one should be alone when they get comments like that because they can fuck with someone very much Tommy.”  
‘Yeah I know I just don’t want to bother you, because I know I’m fucking annoying most of the times.”  
“You are never a bother Tommy and never will be, you are also not annoying. You are my best friend and I love you so much so please never think that you are a bother to me or to anyone else!”  
‘Thank you so much Tubs, I love you too.’  
“Wait are you crying?”  
‘NO!’  
“You definitely are crying omg I have to tweet this.”  
‘If you do this you’re not my best friend anymore Tubbo!’  
After Tommy said that he gets a Notification from Discord where Tubbo sent a Screenshot of Twitter where he said that he made Tommy cry.  
‘I can’t believe you, wtf Tubbo.’  
“I achieved that I made you cry, it’s an amazing accomplishment Tommy.”  
Tommy unlocks Twitter on his PC just so he can reply under Tubbo’s tweet with “NO I DIDN’T CRY YOU BASTARD”  
“You totally did Tommy don’t deny it” said Tubbo in Discord again.  
‘I did not…’  
“You did.”  
Tommy end the Discord call and can only imagine Tubbos laughter.


End file.
